moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauregard Galimus
Description The man before you stands at 6'1, dark grey hair, and an aged complexion; revealing him to be in his early to mid-60's. His reputation bids him with the traits of knowledge, power, and overall prosperity. He is garb in a set of finely tailored and enchanted garments, along with a powerful greatstaff grasped firmly within his hands. Wrapped securely around his index finger is a violet signet, given to him by the Kirin Tor upon his induction as an Archmage. Though he currently does not serve as the High Mage of Azora, around his ring finger reveals the unique sigil of Azora, retrieved and given to him following his father's death, the former High Mage, with the sacking of Stormwind. Upon his waist, a mysterious worn leather satchel, which seems to possess a faint aura of arcane about it. History Sometime prior to the First War, a boy by the name of Beauregard was birthed. His father, Lovell Galimus. His mother, Julia Galimus. Lovell had served as the High Mage of Azora, prior to Theocritus. 'The Mages' Union' At the early age of seven, Beauregard was sent off to Dalaran to begin his formal training of the Arcane Arts. Soon after his arrival, he was inducted as an Apprentice into The Mages' Union, by request of his father. Following the sacking of Stormwind City, his father along with the Tower of Azora, had perished. Upon hearing such, great dismay befell Beauregard; though he continued his studies ever so diligently. It was not until years later that the Tower was rebuilt, and a new High Mage appointed. 'Once more, Destruction' Many years had past, and by this time Beauregard had been escalated to the Wizard 'status'. But, such harmony can never last and Dalaran was eventually struck by Archimonde, along with the Scourge whom followed him. Beauregard managed to flee with what wizards remained, to the refuge of Ambermill. There they remained for quite sometime, continuing their practice valiantly. Until finally, the Kirin Tor(being the last remaining agency) had routed what magi of Dalaran were left to reclaim the city. 'Modern Time' Years past. After Dalaran had been rebuilt and translocated to Northrend, Beauregard was respectively inducted as an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. From then on he mostly stayed within the confines of the city, except for his short service under the Violet Eye, within Deadwind Pass. He remained with the Kirin Tor up until realizing how reckless they had become with their original duties; in turn, relieving himself of the agency and setting off to Stormwind, where he would remain. Currently, he serves as the Court-Conjuror of Stormwind, regulating and advising to magical affairs within the Kingdom, he finds himself in a constant effort to keep the Kirin Tor and Stormwind Circle of Magi's influence over the King at bay. Presently, he is not known to have an allegiance with any magical organization. Category:Character Category:Wizard Category:Mages' Union Category:Order of Azora Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Dalaran Human Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Stormwind Human